1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure generally relates to a method and an apparatus for providing notification information based on a location.
2. Description of the Related Art
As electronic devices, such as smart phones, tablets, and the like, become common, a content push service is utilized for various purposes. New applications which support a push service and which run on electronic devices are being developed.
Examples of applications which support the push service include location-based marketing services, location-based notification services, location-based broadcast push services, and the like.
A conventional location-based notification service utilizing a push service progresses in such a manner as to transmit information, which corresponds to a predetermined geographic area, to a terminal when the terminal enters the relevant geographic area.